Going out like that
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: Jack has come and gone again and sharon is tired of being alone and decides to go out and have a good time!


It had a very long week and as usual she gave into jack and allowed him to stay with her again, when she walked into the condo jack was gone again, which really didn't surprise her anymore he stayed long enough to get what he wanted out of her then he would leave yet again. After the rough week she had been through she decided that she needed to have a little fun. Despite jack being in and out of her life she had been talking to Andy for a couple of weeks as a friend she was surprised that he was actually a very nice guy and they had become fast friends, she was enjoying him blowing up her phone it had been a long time since anyone had taken an interest in her and she was enjoying every minute of it. So as she stood in front of her bathroom mirror fluffing her hair and replaying her makeup she decided she was going to out and have some fun. She walked out of the bathroom and into her closet pulling out her favorite dress., It had been awhile since she put that red dress on and slip into those high heels she gave herself a quick once over in the mirror satisfied with the way she looked she made her way down the hall to the living room after gathering everything she wanted to take with her she made her way out the door.

She walked into the dimly lit bar she hadn't been inside a bar in years she felt kind of out of place. She made her way over to the bar and sat down on the stool. After she placed her order she began looking around at the crowd and listening to band playing. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard someone calling her name, "Captain," she looked up to see andy sitting down at the other end of the bar. He got up and walked down to where she was sitting, "Hi Captain," she smiled at him as she watched fumble over himself. "You can call me sharon," He smiled back at her, "It's strange to see you in a place like this." she smiled at him., I felt like having a little fun tonight," He smiled sweetly at her. "You look amazing tonight red is a great color on you." she could feel her cheeks turning red. As the bartender set her drink down in front of her she looked over at andy, "why are you here?" he laughed, actually i am here with…. about the time he started to answer her his partner walked up… "Captain Raydor!" What brings you here?" she could smell the alcohol on his breath as he stood next to her breathing in her face, andy looked at her this is why i'm here. He laughed.. "I was actually going to call him a cab when you walked in." " Let me do that real quick then you and i can talk some more, if you would like to?" She looked at him for a moment, "Absolutely! sounds great.," after a few minutes he called a cab for his friend and came back and sat down next to her. "How about we move to one of the booths?" she stood and followed him with her glass of wine and him with his cranberry and soda as they made their over to the booth in the corner as the next several hours passed in a blur they spent much of the night talking and laughing just enjoying each other's company. When she finally looked at her watch it was 2am and the bar was closing.

"Well i guess i better be going," she said as she slid out of the booth he stood up and walked her to the door, "i don't know about you but i had fun," Maybe we can do it again sometime?" she stood up on her tip toes and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Sounds like a plan to me."she walked to her car and pulled out of the parking lot leaving him standing on the sidewalk smiling like an idiot. As she arrived home you would have never known that her husband left her yet again she seemed to be floating on air..

 _You'd never know that she was going through a breakup  
There ain't a single tear messing up her make up_

 _He thought she'd be sitting home crying  
But she ain't goin' out like that  
She's had enough of feeling like dying  
She ain't goin' out like that  
Everybody, here comes the life of the party, yeah, she is  
He might have left her brokenhearted  
But she ain't goin', goin' out like that_

 _She's got her hands up dancin' like the floors on fire  
Yeah she's the hottest thing in here  
Guess she finally got tired of being sick and tired  
Now she's lookin' like she don't care  
She was hurting, well she must've forgot  
She's smiling while she's throwing back shots _

_He thought she'd be sitting home crying  
But she ain't goin' out like that  
_


End file.
